Spark Man/Archie Comics
Spark Man is a character from the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics. He is a Robot Master that debuted in the Super Adventure Rockman adaptation, which happened before Mega Man 3 in the comic. History Spiritus Ex Machina/Worlds Unite Having been conceptualized by Drs. Wily and Light, Spark Man is brought to life by Ra Moon using data from Wily's laptop computer and made part of Wily and Ra Moon's Robot Master force. He and his Robot Master brothers were later called to battle Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog's team of allies during the Worlds Collide crossover event. Spark Man attacked Sonic but Knuckles the Echidna knocked Plug Man into him, sending him careening into Bright Man, with all three of them suffering electrocution. Spark Man was returned to his universe with no memory of these events thanks to Super Armor Mega Man, who returned their universe to its proper time. Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon/Redemption When Ra Moon spread its EMP field across the planet, Spark Man and his brothers served it out of the belief that it was fulfilling Wily's wishes. They were later informed that Ra Moon had its own agenda, but unlike the second set of Robot Masters Ra Moon had recreated after they were destroyed by Mega Man, Spark Man and his line were susceptible to Ra Moon taking complete control of them. They were thus forced to battle Wily's original Robot Masters and an arriving team led by Mega Man, but were later freed upon Ra Moon's destruction. Thus freed, Spark Man and his line-led by Break Man-set out to capture and recruit Shadow Man, the only one of their series who had been loyal to Ra Moon of his own will. Successful in their mission, they joined the other Wily robots at the site of their new base. Spark Man and his brothers soon acted on Wily's instructions, attacking the unveiling of Dr. Light's giant defensive robot Gamma and stealing its power source, the eight Energy Elements. Legends of the Blue Bomber Spark Man is the last Robot Master confronted by Mega Man and before he encounters the Blue Bomber, is shown tearfully remembering the good times he had with his now-fallen brothers once he realizes he is the last one left. Once Mega Man does arrive, he is so distraught due to the loss of his seven brothers that he starts throwing giant balls of electricity at Mega Man in a blind rage, screaming at him hysterically and even threatening to murder his family. He is finally put down when Mega Man switches to the Shadow Blade, and uses it to slice off his electrodes and send several blades into his chest. Once defeated, the critically-damaged Spark Man then apologizes and says he would have never have hurt Roll or Dr Light, saying that "no one should ever have to lose their siblings". Mega Man comforts him and tells him he will salvage their I.C. chips, and that they will all be re-built and put to good use. Mega Man then asks why they are doing it- considering the fact that Ra Moon was destroyed and that some of the Robot Masters he fought earlier did not seem like they want to fight him- to which Spark Man, just before he goes offline, tells him none of them want to do so but have to because of "him". Afterwards, Mega Man retrieves his I.C. chip and teleports the last Energy Element to Light Labs, before finally copying the Spark Shock from the now-deactivated Robot Master. Prisoners of War Fulfilling his promise, Mega Man helped to rebuild Spark Man and his brothers, with Spark Man and Crash Man sharing a celebratory high five. However, when offered the opportunity to be reprogrammed for new purposes, the two lines of Wily Robot Masters were split in half. This devastated Spark Man as they are all reunited again, but half of them didn't want new programming. Spark Man chose to remain online and be given a new mission, but eight of his brothers chose to be taken offline. Spark Man was later seen working at the power plants alongside Elec Man. Short Circuits Spark Man appeared in Issue 30's humor strip, where he is mistaken for Needle Man. Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Wily Numbers